Shot
by Lin-Kuei-Brony
Summary: Lifty and Shifty are robbed at an atm. A parody based on a sad epsoide of one of my favorte tv show's.
1. Chapter 1

Lifty and Shifty were inside Shifty's and Petunia's house tossing around a baseball. "What are you guy's doing?" Petunia ask coming out of the kicthen. "Where tossing around a baseball." Shifty respond's, throwing the ball to Lifty. "Well go toss that baseball somewhere else before you break something." Petuina say's. "Don't worry toot's, nothing's going to break." Lifty say's throwing the baseball to Shifty. Shifty tried to catch the baseball, but Lifty throw to high, making hit a vase, making it break.

"Uh oh." Lifty say's

Petunia look's at the broken vase with a shock look. She then look's at Lifty and Shifty with a very angry look. Both raccon' s laugh nervously and leave before Petunia could yell at them.

* * *

"I can't belive you missed that catch!" Lifty yelled at Shifty at an Atm. Shifty decided to buy Petunia a new vase instead of listening to her yelling. "I missed that catch because you throw the ball to high!" Shifty yelled back, taking out 80$ from the atm machine. "Sure, blame me for your misfortune." Lifty say's. "Shut up. The point is that Petunia was right. We shouldn't of been throwing that ball inside the house. We could of broken something important or worse hurt Petunia." Shifty say's. They turn around to leave and see somebody wearing a ski mask pointing a gun to them.

* * *

"Give me the money and nobody get's hurt." The robber said. Lifty, scared out of his mind, take's the money from Shifty and hand's it to the robber. "Thanks." The robber say's. He then cock's the gun and aim's it at Lifty. "Bye." "No!!" Shifty yelled, grabbing Lifty and pulling him away.

The robber then fired the gun.

* * *

Sorry if it's a little short, I was writing this at night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lifty open's his eye's and see's that he is on the ground. He look's up and see's that the robber had ran away. Lifty check's himself for to see if he got shot. To his relief, he didn't get hurt. "Ha! That idiot didn't hit me! He should of partice his aiming before robbing somebody, huh Shifty?" Lifty said to his older brother. There was no response. "Shifty?" . Lifty turn's around and see's Shify face down on the ground. Lifty started to laugh. "Come on Shifty, you don't need to play dead, the robber left." Lifty said, thinking that Shifty was playing dead. Shifty didn't move. Lifty started to get a little worried. Lifty walked over to Shifty's body. He get's on one knee and start's to shake Shifty's body. "Shifty, you okay?" Lifty ask. Shifty still didn't move. He flip's over the body and to his horror see's that Shifty was shot right though the chest.**_

_**Lifty look's at the body with a horrified look. "Oh my god!!! Shifty!! Shifty!! Wake up Shifty!! Please Shifty, get up!!!" Lifty scream's, tear's coming out of his eye's. He quickly check's for a pluse. He find's one, but it was faint. He franticly look's around to find something to help his brother. He soon spot's a phone booth. He run's to it and dial's 911. "Hello?". "I need a ambulance right away! My brother been shot! Please send an ambulance!!" Lifty screamed. "Clam down sir. Now tell me your location." "Im in front of the happy tree bank." Lifty say's quickly. "We'll be there right away". Lifty hung up the phone and ran to Shifty's body and picked it up. "It's gonna be ok Shifty, I called for help. Your going to be ok." Lifty cried, hugging his brother, crying onto his shoulder. **_

_**He stayed like that until the ambulance came.**_

_**

* * *

When Lifty got to the hospital they took Shifty into the emergency room. He called everybody and told them what happen. Cuddles, Giggles, Flaky, Flippy and Petunia came, everybody else was going to visit tomorrow. Every sat in the waiting room, execpt for Flippy, who was taliking to the doctor who was treating Shifty.**_

_**While waiting, Petunia looked over at Lifty, who was looking at the ground with a scared look. She knew it must be hard on him. She got up and walked over to him. "You ok?" Petunia ask. Lifty just stared at the floor. "He was aiming at me. The robber was aiming at me and Shifty protected me." Lifty said. Flippy then came out of the emergency room. Petunia quickly ran to him. "How is he? Is he going to be ok?" Petunia ask tearfully. :I talk to the doctor's and they said that the bullet was close to his spine, but they got it out." Flippy say's. Petunia sigh in relief. "But there is slight chance that there could be some nerve damage." Flippy said. Tear's started to come out of Petunia's eye's. "Let's just pray there isn't" Giggles said. "Can we see him?" Petunia ask. Flippy nodded**_

_**

* * *

Everybody walk's into Shifty's room and see him looking at the heart moniter. He turn's around and see's them. "H-Hey guy's." Shifty say's weakly. Petunia run's to Shifty and hug's him, crying." Don't cry sweetie. I hate to see you cry." Shifty say's. "How you doing?" Cuddles ask. "Okay I guess." Shifty say's. Shifty look's at Flaky. "Hey toot's, come over here and give me a hug." Shifty say's. "I don't want to. I'm afraid I might pull something out." Flaky say's. "Don't worry, nothing's going to happen." Shifty assure's her. Flaky walk's over to Shifty and hug's him. "AAAAAHHHHH! AAAAHHH! AH!" Screamed Shifty in pain. Flaky quickly pull's away, afraid that she pulled something. "Physic!" Shifty said laughing. Although mad at him everyone laugh.**_

"_**I can't belive that you guy's find this funny!" Lifty yelled, making everyone stop laughing. "Don't you realize what happen? Shifty just took a bullet for me!" Lifty say's. "I did?" Shifty ask. "I was just trying to get out of there." Shifty say's. Lifty looked at Shifty with a sad face, the an angry face." I know it!!!" Lifty yelled. "Knew what?" Shifty ask. "That you were just trying to get away, not even thinking about me!! You always's do that!!!" Lifty yell's. "Name three time's I did that.." Shifty say's. "When you threw me out of the hot air ballon, you left me to burn in the submarine, and when I got impaled by the candy cane's you didn't even try to help get me free!!!" Lifty scream's. Lifty start's to leave, but stop's. "You know what? I wish that you got shot outside the bounderies, that why I'd never see you again." Lifty said coldly, and left. Everybody looked at Shifty, who just looked guilty. "Are you ok?" Flippy ask. "I can't belive I did all that." Shifty say's. He buries his face in his hand's. **_

"_**I'm a terrible brother."**_


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been three day's since Shifty was shot. After Lifty had yelled at him, Shifty was moved to his own private room. Petunia stayed with him, helping him getting up and keeping him company. Everybody would often visit him, bringing him get well card's or ballon's. Lifty was the only one not to visit him, not wanting to see him again. Today, Shifty was with to Petunia, talking about all the thing's there were going to do after he was able to go home. The door open and Shifty turned to who it was. Upon seeing who it was, his smiled faded.**

**It was Lifty.**

* * *

**The two just stared at each other, not saying anything. Petunia, sensing the tension between the two, excuse herself, saying she was going to get some coffe. **

**After she left, Shifty started to speak. "I'm sorry." Shifty said sadly. Lifty look's at him with a confused look. "Sorry for what?" Lifty asked. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. Im sorry for throwing you out of the hot air ballon, for leaving you to burn in the submarine and for not helping you get free when you got impaled by those candy cane's." Shifty say's. Lifty looked at his brother with a amazed look. This was the first time that he heard Shifty apologize to him. "I was scared Lifty, scared of dying. I know we'll come back, but I was afraid that I would die and wouldn't come back. I was so scared that I forgot about you. When that robber was about to shoot you, I protected you, taking the bullet. I thought that if one of us had to die, it should be me for all I did to you. Im so sorry Lifty." Shifty said, holding back tear's. "it's ok Shifty. I forgive you" Lifty said, happy to find out that Shifty did care about him. "Come over here and give me a hug." Shifty say's opening his arm's for a hug. Lifty walked over to him and hugged him. After hugging, Shifty pat's Lifty side and feel's something. "What's in your pocket?" Shifty asked.**

**"It's a gun"**

**

* * *

Shifty just looked at Lifty, shocked that he brought a gun. "Are you out of your mind?! Walking around with a gun, what do you think your going to do with that?" Shifty say's.**

**"It's for protection."**

**"You think it's easy to just shoot somebody?"**

**"I'll close my eye's." Lifty say's. He turn's around and flip's over a tray with Shifty's food on it, causing the food to fall to the ground. Shifty look's at the food then at Lifty. " I was gonna eat that." Shifty say's with a light chuckle, trying to lighten the mood a little. Lifty turn's around to face Shifty. "Everything's a fucking joke to you!!" Lifty yell's. "You don't think I'm mad? Staying in a hospital, an inch of getting paralyzed. Having to see my girlfriend cry. You don't think I want to get out of this bed and---" " Well it's not to happen again, not to me!!!!" Lifty screamed, not letting Shifty finish.**

**"Lifty clam down. I know your scared, but the world can be s scary place. You just have to learn to deal with it."**

**"I found my way." Lifty say's, pointing at his gun. He turn's around to leave. "Lifty." Shifty say's, making Lifty stop and turn around to face Shifty, "No more hug's Shifty." Lifty say's, leaving. "I saved your life!! I saved your life, you owe me!!!" Shifty screamed at Lifty, tear's coming out of his eye's. Lifty look's at Shifty, tear's also coming out of his eye's. "Now give me the gun Lifty. Give me the gun!! I saved your life!! I want the gun!!!!" Shifty scream's even louder. Lifty just stared at his brother. He walk's over to him and take's out the gun and He tosses it at the foot of Shifty's bed. He look's at Shifty one last time and leave's.**

**Shifty slowly sit's up and grab's the gun. He open's the bullet chamber and empties it then drop's the gun.**

**He take's of his fedora and buy's his face in it and begin's to cry, realizing the terrible path Lifty was about to go on.**

**End.**


End file.
